walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 88
Issue 88 is the eighty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. It was originally published on August 17, 2011. Plot Synopsis Carl awakens and asks where his mother, Lori, is. Rick, Andrea, and Denise look at him, troubled that Carl does not remember the fact that his mother had been killed. Carl asks Denise who she is. Denise identifies herself and also informs Carl that he had been shot. Carl appears sad, as well as stunned. Rick hugs Carl and assures him that it's okay. He tells Carl that things are little 'fuzzy', and that he'll explain everything to him later. Ultimately, Rick is relieved that Carl is alive. Later, Denise asks Rick how he, himself, is doing. Rick swiftly responds, asking for Carl's current condition. Denise tells him that Carl is eating with Andrea. After an awkward pause, Denise tells Rick that Carl's cognitive skills seem intact. Denise tested Carl extensively and says there is no cause for alarm. Denise thinks his memory gaps might come back on its own. Rick asks what is he suppose to do now. Denise asks Rick to clarify that question, but Rick answers that he's going to tell him about Lori's death. Rick says he's happy to see Carl alive, but will have to be honest with Carl even though lying about Lori's death might mean Carl would be his old self. Andrea walks to her home and finds Spencer at her door. Spencer tells her it 'sucks' that the phones don't work and that he had to walk over to talk to her. He wants nothing more but to talk, but Andrea has nothing to say to him. Spencer asks why and thinks it's the comment he said in the middle of the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Also, he posits that Andrea believes that Spencer cared more about their lives than the others lives in the Zone. Andrea tells Spencer she gets that she meant a lot to him, but it's over. Spencer still thinks they had something special, but then Andrea tells him they didn't. Spencer asks what makes her say that, and says he could show in a matter of time they have something compatible. Andrea tells him to get off of her porch, and he leaves. Carl asks Rick about the length of time he has to stay in his bed, and Rick tells him Denise is keeping an eye on him for a while. Carl starts to remember things. When Carl asks about Lori, Rick responds that she died. Carl doesn't seem very surprised, and asks how she died. Rick says that she and Judith were shot. Carl asks about the identity of Judith, and Rick informs Carl that she was his baby sister. Rick asks Carl if he is sad, but Carl says he isn't. He feels like Lori was always gone. He doesn't remember Judith, and says it's sad she died. He says he also misses Amy, Carol, Tyreese, Morgan, Jessie, and Ron. Rick is surprised to learn that Carl remembers Jessie and Ron. Carl says he's tired, and Rick leaves him to sleep. Abraham comes to see Rick and tells him that he heard them about the good news of Carl awakening. Abraham tells Rick to get some sleep, but Rick can't because Olivia told him they're running low on food. They need to gather up a group, and go retrieve some. Rick asks him to gather up a group, but Abraham thinks they're not running out of food today, so they could go find some tomorrow, or they'll send Glenn and Heath. Rick tells him Glenn can't be sent, and he wants to go with the group. Abraham questions this, and Rick tells him Maggie told him not to, and that she's right. Rick wants to go, because he wants to search the area around them for residences and food. He wants to go in a larger, safer, and more secure group who could watch each other's backs. They won't need any more than a day because they will only search the few blocks around them. He wants the trip to be done now. Besides, Carl is sleeping, so he could be away for the time he sleeps. Abraham indicates that he understands. Rick asks Denise to keep an eye on Carl, and tells her he's going on a search for food. Denise reminds him that Carl is his son, and asks why he would leave Carl in his time of need. Rick has no response. He leaves, asking her to watch over him. Glenn asks Rick why he can't go on the scavenging trip. Rick tells Glenn of Maggie's concerns and that she wants him to sit this one out. Glenn understands. Rick explains what they're doing, and would feel better if he'd sit this one out. Glenn says he'll 'do a patrol or something'. Abraham comes to inform him that the gate is ready for them. Rick thanks Glenn. Andrea, Michonne, Holly, Aaron, Eric, Abraham, and Rick are ready to go. Spencer wishes them good luck, and Rick notices the tension between Andrea and Spencer. He asks what is going on between them, to which Andrea replies with 'absolutely nothing'. Rick reasons that most of the zombies are likely frozen as they were last winter. Rick tells everyone to check out the stores, and stay in shouting distance of each other. Eric scrounges up a bag of potato chips, and Aaron finds nothing. Andrea goes to see what Rick is doing and finds him crying in an office. Andrea asks him what's wrong. Meanwhile outside, Spencer and Nicholas are parking a truck and telling Olivia to get in. Nicholas tells them Heath is 'overly-trusting' of Rick that they should make a move to seize control so Rick's group won't win everyone else over onto their side. Nicholas says if they leave them in charge long enough they'll be the death of them all. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Holly Deaths *None Trivia *This issue marks Carl Grimes' 75th appearance. *In the Letter Hacks of this issue, Robert Kirkman lists several characters he wishes he could still write for, Glenn being included in the list. Kirkman later confirms in the letter hacks of #101 that he accidentally spoiled it in this issue. External Links *The Walking Dead Issue 88 Review ru:Выпуск 88 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise